


She-Ra School AU [DISCONTINUED]

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Entraptak Stories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Background Relationships, Background Scorpia & Catra, Depression, Entrapdak, F/M, First story, Implied abuse, Shipping, small injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: The mysterious boy with blue hair in Entrapta’s Science class caught her attention, she knew very little of him though but she made it her mission to befriend him, and fate just played it right.[Sort of Mature themes!][DISCONTINUED]





	1. Oh my God, they’re Lab Partners!

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff to know before you begin!
> 
> Entrapta is Spanish-Chinese  
Hordak’s ethnicity is undecided  
Emily is Entrapta’s young sister  
Imp is a toddler  
Hordak is an abuse victim (from Horde Prime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty boring chapter tbh, just basic stuff, the two characters meeting

Entrapta was sitting with Scorpia and Catra when she saw him.

Tanned skin ridden with scars, slicked back blue undercut and peculiar red eyes.

She perked up.

“Morning Hordak!” She said, beaming, waving.

Hordak scoffed and sat down.

“You realise he hates like, everyone, right?” Scorpia Said.

Entrapta shrugged. “I know, but he just looks so.. lonely!” She said.

Scorpia sighed. “Yeah.” 

They then dropped the subject until the teacher walked in. 

Unlike usual, They were put in 2’s.

Scorpia went with Catra, Mermista went with Frosta, Glimmer went with Bow, Perfuma went with Adora and that left Entrapta and Hordak. 

She excitedly sat down next to Hordak, smiling widely.

“Morning Lab Partner!” She said, happily.

Hordak growled and shut her out and just listened to the instructions, thinking that she’ll be annoying and stupid as she is happy.

Though, He was proved wrong.

“What causes a rainbow?” The Teacher Asked. 

Everyone went silent, besides Entrapta who was holding her hand up, desperately.  
”Entrapta?”  
“Rainbows can be seen when there are water droplets in the air and the sun is shining. Sunlight, which contains all colors, is refracted, or bent, off the droplets at different angles, splitting into its different colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet.” 

“Good! Now, I hope you all know this. Is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?” 

Everyone raised their hand for this one.

“Bow?”

“It’s actually a fruit! All fruits have seeds.” He said. 

The class then went normally, Hordak becoming mildly impressed by Entrapta as the questions got harder.

He was sat alone at lunch and saw her sitting outside, helping a younger boy called Kyle with studying. 

She looked up and saw him looking, she smiled and waved at him.

Kyle just squirmed at the sight of him then smugly walked off. 

As the days turned into weeks, Hordak got closer to Entrapta, almost calling her a friend.

He’d never admit it, but he grew rather fond of her.


	2. The Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra decides to tease Entrapta and Hordak, things go horribly wrong and Entrapta finds out things she shouldn’t.

They were walking through the halls, talking about whatever when Catra walked over.

“So, When’s the date?” She asked, smirking.

Entrapta blinked, eyebrow raised.

“I think you mean, what’s the date. It’s the 29th of August if you were meaning to ask that!” Entrapta said.

Catra looked at her, confused.

“What? No! I meant when are you guys going on a date? You know what a date is, right?” She asked again.

Entrapta went bright red before laughing.

“Oh no! No! Hordak is my friend, not my BOYfriend!” She said, giggling.

Hordak just nodded.

Catra sighed and walked off, handing a £20 to Scorpia.

“But I mean... Technically we could. Neither of us really have a reputation, per say...” Entrapta said.

Hordak looked at her, eyebrow raised.

“What are you implying?” He asked.

Entrapta looked at him.

“I’m just saying, we could theoretically become a couple, if we wanted to.” Entrapta said, her cheeks going red.

Hordak blinked and looked away.

“I can’t.” He said.

Entrapta tilted her head.

“Why?” She asked, curiously.

“My brother, he wouldn’t...” Hordak began, before he stopped abruptly.

“I said too much.” He said, before quickly and swiftly walking off.

Entrapta saw him walk towards the exit and followed him, sneakily.

Catra noticed her sneaking off and stood in front of her.

“Where do you think you are going?” She asked.

“无处!” Entrapta Said, quickly.

Catra raised her eyebrow.

“English, please?” Catra said.

Entrapta looked away, fidgeting.

“Nowhere!” She said, sweating slightly.

Catra crossed her arms, shrugging.

“Alright.” She said, walking off.

She waited until Catra was out of sight before she followed Hordak once again.

Soon, She came to her neighbourhood and he walked into the house next to hers.

Only after minutes of Hordak being out of view, she could hear yelling and then a loud THUD.

She gasped and ran into her house, yelling frantically.

“妈妈! ¡Papá!” She yelled.

Her mother and father, who were in the kitchen, turned to her, before talking in a foreign language, but I’ll just say what they’re saying in English.

“What is it, Daughter?” Her mother asked.

“It’s my friend!” She said, worriedly.

“Calm down, what about them?” Her father replied.

“I think he’s hurt! We have to help him!” She said, getting even more worried.

Her parents, looked at each other, confused.

She grabbed their hands and dragged them outside and angrily knocked on the door.

A young boy, around 7, with dark tanned skin and grey hair answered the door, before chirping happily.

Then he fell silent.

“We heard yelling, is everything okay??” Entrapta Asked, getting even more worried.

A young man, a little older than Hordak emerged from the door, looking exactly the same as him.

“Everything is fine, it was just a minor argument.” He said.

“But I heard a thud, along with a slap! You better tell me what you did to my friend, or you will also-“ Entrapta threatened the older man.

Hordak came out of the house, with a black eye.

“I’m fine, Entrapta.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, things will go downhill, so just a warning!  
But this is a longer chapter so yay! :D


	3. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak distances himself from Entrapta, soon afterwards everyone begins to worry.

Entrapta gasped.

“Oh my goodness! You- Your face! You have a black eye...” She said.

Horde Prime looked at her.

“I’m sorry, but me and my brother were discussing something, now if you excuse us, we have to go back to discussing things.”

Entrapta’s father coughed, struggling for a second.

“Our... hija was very.. upset. No sabemos por qué.” Her father said, before groaning.

“¿Por qué no puedes hablar inglés? ¡Maldita sea!“ He yelled angrily.

Entrapta sighed.

“Sorry...” She said, rubbing her arm.

Horde Prime scoffed and shut the door.

Entrapta frowned, before slowly walking back to the school.

When she got there, Catra raised a brow.

“What happened?” Catra asked.

“I thought I heard something, but I didn’t, it’s... it’s fine” Entrapta said.

Catra looked at her up and down, before shrugging.

“Alright! Whatever you say!” She said, before strolling off.

_-Weeks Later-_

Hordak stayed out of school for a couple of days after the incident, but when he came back, he distanced himself from Entrapta, usually this wouldn’t bother her too much, but soon everyone started to distance themselves too, or ignored her completely.

Did she do something wrong? Was is something she said?

Weeks and weeks passed before she finally stopped turning up to school, isolating herself from everyone, including her family.

She believed that they would avoid her too, not hearing their desperation to try get her back in school or at least outside.

She did try, but things just stayed the same, her parents realised their quest was in vain and dropped it.

Soon the weeks turned into months, but finally on the second month Entrapta decided to try one more time.

Only once.

Everyone immediately swarmed her and asked what happened, she said she was fine, even though she was half lying.

Though, after a week everyone went back to avoiding and ignoring her.

This just made her fall back into isolation and her depression, though on the second month, she did the opposite of trying.

She waited until midnight, and slipped downstairs into the kitchen.

She glanced at a knife, before taking it and ran upstairs.

The next morning everyone was woken up by ambulance sirens, they all were puzzled.

They continued their day however, though they were confused when the vehicle was still there after school.

The first to investigate was Adora, before yelling and jumping back.

This caught the attention of her friend, Glimmer.

“What is i- OH-“ Glimmer Asked, before screaming.

This caught the attention of everyone and they all walked over at their own pace.

The first thing that came to their eyes was a slashed up Entrapta, along with a broken robotic arm next to her, with her wounds looking like it just happened.

Everyone had varied reactions.

Hordak watched from the window, frowning, before he let out a sob, but he quickly stopped when Imp walked next to him.

Everyone gave the sorries to her weeping parents.

Imp held Hordak close, frowning.


	4. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak decides to go visit Entrapta in Hospital.

Hordak carefully strolled through a white corridors, eyeing the long lines carefully.

He sighed before suddenly Catra appeared next to him.

“You realise this is all on you, right? Are you even guilty?” She asked.

Hordak stayed silent.

“Hello?” Catra yelled in his ear.

Hordak grabbed her wrist, glaring at her.

“I’ve made many many mistakes, this is by far my worst, but I do not believe this is entirely my fault. You ignored her too, we all did.” Hordak hissed, letting go of her wrist.

Catra’s eyebrows furrowed as she rubbed her wrist.

Though, she didn’t listen to the warning and followed after him.

She saw the entire class sat down on a chair, Scorpia looking the guiltiest.

Hordak pulled up a chair, soon after he arrived everyone filed out, Catra and Scorpia leaving last.

It was going late into the night, the moment Hordak considered that she may not make it.

He was glancing outside when he heard a little rustle, he disregarded the sound, before it repeated over and over, until finally the figure in the bed shot up, sobbing all of a sudden.

Entrapta stopped sobbing for a moment, and looked around.

“I... I’m.. alive.” She muttered, looking surprisingly disappointed, not noticing Hordak who was next to her, who was choking back tears.

Entrapta rubbed her head, before looking around, and her eyes fell on Hordak, before they widened.

“H-Hordak..” She croaked from misuse.

Hordak smiled before he gently hugged her, trying not to touch her wounds.

“I.. I want to apologise for my behaviour, it was unacceptable and I promise it wo-“ Hordak began, before he was interrupted.

“Why didn’t you tell me..? I could’ve done something... We wouldn’t be here if you just said something!” Entrapta Said, rather angrily.

Hordak paused, holding his heart.

“I didn’t want you to worry, I didn’t want you to become apart of it. He would use you to manipulate me and... I didn’t want that for you.” Hordak Said, looking away.

Entrapta looked away.

“But I know now and nobody believes me.. But Hordak, Why? Why didn’t you tell anybody??” Entrapta asked, now on the verge of tears.

Hordak shook his head.

“Nobody believed me either. They just thought I was a troubled delinquent, not a manipulated abused child.” Hordak said.

Entrapta’s eyes softened.

She tried to get up, but Horak stopped her.

“You’ll just hurt yourself more, rest, okay? For me?” Hordak said.

Entrapta thought and sighed before laying back down.

“Fine.” Entrapta Said, closing her eyes.

“I’ve got to go now, though, I’ll see you at school, Okay?” 

Entrapta opened her eyes immediately.

“No! You are not going back to that... that... monster house! I can’t stand the feeling of you being beaten up because of me! I don’t care where you go but please promise me you won’t go back there, please.” Entrapta Said, taking his hands.

Hordak frowned.

“But, Imp...”

Entrapta sighed.

“Can you get me a wheelchair?” She asked.

Hordak raised a brow, before obeying.

Entrapta got up and waddled to the wheelchair and sat down.

“Here’s the plan: You leave me outside, you run in and grab Imp and then run back outside and we can go to my house, I’ll lock the door and call the police. Okay?” Entrapta Said, looking at Hordak.

“But nobody apart from me knows your awake, let alone alive.” Hordak said.

“... and you have no left arm.” Hordak added.

“I’ll take care of that.” Entrapta Said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a n g s t y  
I don’t usually write angst but oh well-


	5. Bye, Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta tries desperately to try help Hordak with the limited resources (just a wheelchair and a branch, but she has backup.)

After they sorted out a plan, Hordak went to inform a nurse on Entrapta’s (sort of) recovery.

Soon, Her parents arrived, and surprisingly with her sister.

Emily ran up to Entrapta and hugged her.

Entrapta hissed a little with the sudden contact.

Hordak heard the family talk and talk, with many tears but he couldn’t understand what they were saying.

After an hour, her parents turned to Hordak.

“Muchas gracias.” Her father said, smiling.

“No problem.” Hordak replied.

After they signed out and got Entrapta double checked, they all walked out.

Entrapta was explaining the plan to her parents, before she felt furious tapping on her shoulder.

She turned around and squeaked, Horde Prime was just getting out of his car, fuming, and dragging Imp along.

Entrapta’s parents (Let’s call them Hugo and Cindy) noticed Prime getting closer before they stepped in front of Hordak, rather protectively.

Hordak took Entrapta to the car and let her in, along with Emily.

He sneaked over to where Imp was standing and picked him up and ran to the car.

Hordak jumped into the car, before sighing with relief.

“That was really quick thinking.” Entrapta admitted, smiling.

Hordak shrugged.

“I just did what I usually do if my brother is going to harm Imp, but this is diffrent, hopefully me, Imp and my other brothers will have nothing to do with Prime ever again.” Hordak Said.

Emily looked at Hordak, sadly.

“Harm? Is that why there’s bruises?” She asked.

Hordak nodded.

“Yeah.” 

They stayed in the car, silent for several minutes until they finally heard police sirens, trying to break up a fight.

Hugo and Cindy explained to the police of Hordak and Imp’s abuse, trying their best to put it into English.

“Alright. We’ll need proof, but I guess we can check the kids and the home. Do you know where the kids are, m’am? Sir?”

Cindy nodded and pointed in the direction of the car.

The police strode up to the car.

“Is there a Hordak Prime and Imp Prime?” 

Hordak nodded, and stepped out the car.

“Oh jeez. That’s.. a lot of bruises.” The police officer said.

“That’s just from fights at school.”

“I haven’t fought anybody for a while! It’s been you, you hitting me, you slapping me, you just... being a horrible horrible brother!” Hordak yelled.

The police looked suspiciously at Prime.

“Is this true?”

Prime sighed and nodded.

“Yes, there’s no point in lying about it. It would’ve come out anyway, plus the boy is no use to me, I’ve tried everything. Neither is the other one.” Prime muttered

“Alright, come with us. We’ll take you to the station and then decide if there what happens to you.” 

And just like that, Prime was away, possibly for a long time, or not.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 6.1.2020 
> 
> This story is now discontinued! I will never come back to it because it makes me cringe very very much and I just... I hate it. It’s not very likely I’m going to rewrite it, but there might be a small chance.
> 
> It was just,,, wildly inaccurate and just... gross.
> 
> People of the future, just click away. It’s bad.


End file.
